Zip (Merging)
For other versions of Zip, see here. '''Zip '''is a young, shy, soft-spoken changeling drone. He was one of the first changeling younglings to enter an Equestrian school as part of an experiment on integrating changelings into pony society. He was initially bullied by the other foals, however thanks to Apple Bloom - and later Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle - coming to his aid, he eventually settled into a normal school life. Because Apple Bloom had saved him, be began to interact with her a lot more, and eventually developed a sizable crush on her. He had a hard time while growing up because he was a changeling, however due to his cheerful personality and hard working attitude he won over the hearts of everyone that knew him. In high school he caused a series of misunderstandings by disguising himself as Apple Bloom's crush and spending time with her in that form. While Apple Bloom was upset with him for lying to her, she forgave him, and the two began dating. Eventually they got married. Appearance Personality Zip is a shy but very cheerful stallion. Despite his upbeat personality he's very sensitive, and doesn't take any kind of abuse very well. This gives him something of a 'damsel-in-distress' vibe, which only serves to encourage any bullies who target him. He disdains violence - despite being a decent fighter - and is very fond of trying to talk through everything with words - even when the situation is hopeless. After getting married, Zip has proven to be a doting husband, and after having foals a very doting father. However some might say he goes to far, spoiling his wife and children and never having the willpower to discipline the latter. Biography Abilities Mental Zip is a fairly bright young stallion, and well above average. All the same, he's no genius, and some might say his common sense is sorely lacking. Magical Zip is purely average at magic for a changeling. He has the ability to take the form of somepony's loved ones, and to use basic combat and utility magic. Physical Being something of a runt, Zip's physical abilities are notably below those of most stallions - pony or changeling. He's not weak, but he's far from strong. Relationships Family !!!Apple Bloom From the moment she saved him from bullies, Zip's focus was almost solely on Apple Bloom. His initial respect and admiration towards her quickly turned into a full-on crush, and later into an undeniable love. He never felt he was deserving of her - or that he stood a chance - however, and as such tended to 'watch her from a distance'. After he learned that she had a crush on another stallion, he disguised himself as that stallion and began interacting with her romantically. This caused a big mess, and when she found out Apple Bloom was pretty upset with him. But in the end things worked out, and after dating for quite some time he married Apple Bloom and they had foals. (No details yet.) The two have a strong relationship, though Zip does spoil his wife a bit too much for her own good, often at his own expense. This occasionally causes him stress, which Apple Bloom - often acting on some piece of advice her family gives her - tries to help relieve, generally accomplishing her goal through other means than what she initially started out using. Friends Enemies Others Trivia